


Into You

by ineedathesaurus



Series: Persona Grande Collection [1]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bar Hopping, Blowjobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, From Sex to Love, Porn with Feelings, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedathesaurus/pseuds/ineedathesaurus
Summary: After how many years the Investigation Team has come together for a reunion and once again they're up to their usual hijinks. In the midst of the celebration Chie noticed that there was something off about their fearless leader. It doesn't help that due to work she has her own 'needs' to fulfill.
Relationships: Narukami Yu/Satonaka Chie
Series: Persona Grande Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192043
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Friday, 9:07 pm**

For the first time, she was the first one. Sure after years in the Academy and spending a year in the force her tardiness has reduced, slightly (at least she isn’t thirty minutes late). To be fair Chie thought she was running late only for none of her friends to be there. She expected at least Yukiko or Naoto to already be there. She then double-checked her watch only to remember she had set them in advance to help with her tardiness issue.

As a result, she was standing outside the restaurant, alone, and feeling kind of awkward. It was a cold December night with the weather being 4 degrees and hints of snow falling from the sky. Looking over her phone texting their group-chat that had been set-up specifically for this event asking where the hell they were.

It had been years since the Investigation Team had been in one place. The last time was probably at their going away party for Naoto when she got a job at Interpol . . . or was it CIA she forgot already, it was two years ago.

Her phone vibrated, Yukiko was the first to reply saying her apologies and that she was stuck in traffic because she got caught up in some parade. There were a parade and several other celebrations around the city, it was expected as Christmas was fast approaching, thank goodness she wasn’t in the traffic department or it would have been hell.

Placing her phone in her pocket and keeping her hands in to warm them up she had no choice but to wait outside. She could just go to the restaurant, but the reservation was under Rise’s name and she wasn’t sure the host would believe her. And while it was also warmer inside and she could probably order some cocoa she would rather stay out because . . . it was awkward. It was the Christmas season after all and she wouldn’t be surprised if the place was full of couples (heck she just saw like four couples enter) and she didn’t want to be the odd one out in the sea of loving relationships.

It was a petty thing to endure the cold for but Chie was a woman of pride. She was also kind of embarrassed that she was in her twenties yet she had never been in a serious relationship. Sure she’s been to a few mixers and there was that one time Kou confessed to her (which was so shocking she kicked him out of reflex). Even at work most of her co-workers were in relationships, heck some were even married despite being her batch-mates in the academy.

It was also kind of lonely living alone Chie realized. While she loved her mom and pop to bits, she was kind of excited to finally be an independent person and be able to do what she wanted. While she would buy whatever junk she wanted and could come home as late as she wanted there were still some downsides. She was still a terrible cook, while not Mystery Food X bad it was still better to eat instant noodles raw than her version of an omelet. She was also terrible at basic household chores like laundry that during her first week she had already run out of clothes. She was kind of a mess but she’ll learn eventually . . . hopefully.

But what gets her is when she suddenly gets up at two or three a.m. in the morning. Despite being tired she’ll find herself up at that specific time and find difficulty sleeping. She would suddenly feel cold despite her having enough blankets for a small family. She would then ponder on despite how messy her tiny apartment was it was still . . . empty in some way.

“Yo! You’re still out?” the police officer woke up from her reverie to see a familiar figure approach. The girl was wearing a large brown puffy faux fur with oversized black shades to obscure her face, she immediately knew this was Rise and incidentally with her was Naoto.

“Sorry, we came late” the blue-haired detective apologized; she wore a turquoise sweater underneath her dark navy blue coat “I had a hard time looking for parking and uh . . .”

Rise pressed her finger on her lips “Shh, it’s better if we talk inside” the idol then pushed the two girls inside the restaurant.

A few moments later the girls were seated in a more secluded room of the establishment as them to not attract too much attention. It was Rise and the Detective Prince after all people were bound to look.

After ensuring that she wouldn’t be bombarded by the paparazzi or some fan anytime soon Rise took off her ridiculous fur coat and let out a sigh of relief “Gosh this thing is hot”

“You know that ‘disguise’ of yours isn’t exactly diverting attention away from you” Chie noted.

“She’s got a point” Naoto agreed “If anything it’s like you have a sign saying ‘I’m a celebrity look at me’”

The redhead frowned “Well would you rather I just walk out there looking like this?”

“Maybe a wig and some fake pimples would work” Naoto took a sip of her tea.

Rise just narrowed her eyes “You didn’t think I tried that?”

“Anyway,” Chie tried to divert the topic “So how’s everyone?”

At this the idol slammed her palm on the table “I am exhausted, like seriously I thought I was already busy in high-school but gosh promoting an album these days takes so much work”

“You’re working on a new album already?” the blue-haired detective raised a brow “Didn’t you just release Sapphire last year?”

“Well you know studios, if something gets big they’ll make sure to make the most of it” Rise waved her hand dismissively “It’s only an acoustic version so it’s not much hard work, and after this, I’m gonna go on a hiatus to finish university and help grandma with her tofu shop”

“You’re still taking that business degree?” Chie asked.

“Yep” the idol nodded with pride “Just one more year and a thesis to go”

“Wow that’s great” Chie then turned to the other girl “So how ‘bout you? I was surprised you’re in Japan”

Rise snorted “Oh please this girl visits all the time, just so happens the only person she shows her face to is Kanji”

At the mention of this Naoto’s usually stoic face became flustered and turned red “Wha . . . I have no idea what you’re talking about”

The idol smirked “Oh come on” she nudged the girl’s ribs “So when are you guys getting hitched”

“Yeah you two have been together for like ever” Chie chimed in.

This irritated the detective “Don’t encourage her!”

“Come on Naoto” Rise laughed “You guys have been going out since high school yet you still act like this whenever we mention him”

Naoto crossed her arms and frowned “It’s just, it’s kinda embarrassing okay?”

“It’s okay we get it, you have an image to put up” Rise waved her arms dismissively “But it’s nice that you have someone” she sighed.

“Don’t you already get enough love letters from your admirers” Chie joked.

At this Rise rolled her eyes “Oh please, half the time they’re from super creepers who want my hair, and those are just the saner ones”

“Oh yeah” Chie suddenly shivered “I’ve seen a couple of things those sickos did”

In here Naoto’s interest peaked “Oh yeah you work in the homicide department”

“Wow I thought you’d have had enough of dead bodies after high school” Rise smirked “Not unless . . .”

The police officers face turned crimson “It’s not what you’re thinking Rise get your mind off the gutter”

At this, the idol let out a hearty laugh “Oh what did you mean by that? Geez I didn’t mean it that way”

“Sorry,” Chie said sheepishly “But I think Naoto would know why I’m not exactly keen on talking about what happens at work”

The blue-haired detective nodded in understanding “Yeah, there are some things you just don’t wanna talk about”

Rise looked at her friends “Oh geez way to turn the conversation sour” she looked at her Vacheron Constantin watch “So should we guys order now”

“We might as well” Naoto looked at her phone “Just don’t eat all of it at once”

“Well, you can just share it with Kanji while he waits” Rise responded.

“Trust me I don’t think that would be enough for him” she put down her phone “Seems like Yosuke is on the way”

Chie decided to look at the menu while waiting for the rest of the group “Maybe we should order some drinks while we wait, I mean last I checked the traffic was terrible”

“Now that’s what I’m talking about” Rise then waved her hand to signal the waiter “Three jugs of beer please!”

“Make that four!” the three girls turned to see wearing a red puffy insulated vest over a poorly done knitted sweater with matching knitted bonnet was Yosuke.

Chie was the first to make fun of this by laughing her ass off at pointing at the former Junes employee “What the heck are you wearing?! HAHAHA”

The guy lowered his head “Look I had nothing else to wear”

“Who made that your grandma?” Chie said still laughing wiping her tears.

At this Yosuke placed his hands on his hips and looked at her with a smug look “No it’s my girlfriend”

“Eww really” Chie snorted “No offense but she probably needs some lessons or something”

“Oh please” the guy crossed his arms “As if you could even make simple cross stitch, you couldn’t even sew buttons back then”

At the mention of this Chie's face went red and she stood up “You take that back!”

“How can I take back something you don’t have” Yosuke yelled back at her “It’s already bad enough that you can’t cook a single decent meal!”

“At least I don’t have to wear stupid poorly done sweaters that make it look like I got it from a dead zombie somewhere during the apocalypse!”

Naoto let out a sigh while the two were busy arguing “Looks like some things never change”

“You know, I’m kinda worried about if everyone gets drunk” Rise admitted.

The detective gave her a look “So you just realized this now?”

**Friday, 10:40pm**

It was as soon as the first round of beers was served that Yukiko, Kanji, and Teddie (in human form) came over.

“I’m incredibly sorry” Yukiko apologized as soon as she came “The traffic was so terrible that I ended up walking but even then there were just too many people out”

“Yeah it’s that bad” Kanji let out a sigh as he sat next to Naoto “Like you’d think it was Christmas or something. Like did everyone just decided to take a day off or something?”

“All I can say is that I’m beary ready for some beer right now,” Teddie said bouncing in his seat between Yosuke and Chie.

Yosuke noticed that neither Naoto nor Chie had taken a sip from their mugs while Rise was already half “You guys not drinking?”

Naoto coughed “I’m enjoying the food,” she said taking a piece of fried crab claws.

“Yehddfdfooncisopaifjaf” the meat lover spoke while enjoying her motsunabe.

Yukiko scolded her friend “How many times do I have to remind you to chew before you speak”

Chewing the meat “Sawry”

Rise raised her hand “MORE BEER PLEASE!”

“Wow looks like someone is beary excited for more!” Teddie said also raising his glass.

“Geez” Rise slouched in her seat as the waiter filled their mugs “Why is that guy taking so long”

“He does like being fashionably late” Yukiko dipped her finger on the salmon dip to taste “Hmm . . . this is surprisingly good”

“Oh, you never had salmon dip?” Yosuke noticed “We serve that in the hotel, really good for bread and stuff”

Almost immediately Yukiko twitched “Are you proclaiming that your hotel is better than mine?”

“And here we go again,” Chie said sipping her soup. Junes was a large corporation which aside from its shopping malls also had a line of motels. After graduating from high-school Yosuke moved out of Inaba to study at university but still needed a part-time job and ended up working at a Junes Suites in Tatsumi Port Island. Eventually, Yosuke dropped out of university and became the manager. While Yukiko was originally supportive of her friend’s venture it eventually led to the bitter competition when a hotel booking site rated the Amagi Inn and Junes Suites-Tatsumi Port as both three-stars which infuriated the entire Amagi clan being compared to some random motel.

Naoto sighed and turned to the energetic blond “So Teddie what are you up to these days?”

At this the former bear’s eyes started to sparkle “Weeeeellll, I’m beary glad you asked hehe”

“Uhuh . . .” Naoto stared at her beer mug wondering if she probably takes a sip.

“Well so incidentally as soon as you left for England the company I worked for suddenly went bankrupt!” he said in an exaggerated shocked face “Would you believe it?”

“To be fair I don’t think telemarketing is a stable business as it was in the 80’s” Kanji scoffed.

Ignoring Kanji’s comment Teddie continued “So since I was beary lonely and out of a job I decided that maybe my old buddies could help me so I tried to ask Yukiko if she had any vacancies. Sadly she said they were already full and were even laying people off”

Chie whispered to Naoto “They were hiring because it was peak season but no one wanted him in the inn”

“So while waiting at the train station I realized I didn’t have any cash and after seeing several travelers going back and forth I decided to advertise Yukiko’s Inn by offering them foot massages!”

Chie whispered again “He was almost charged for four counts of sexual harassment”

“Since I was doing such a good job Yukiko rushed towards me and suggested I go to Yosuke’s hotel to see if he had any vacancies. Since she was such a nice gal she even paid for the train trip!”

Naoto turned to Chie and raised a brow and the officer just nodded.

“So I went to Tatsumi Port Island to see Yosuke if he had any vacancies and he of course said no! So I begged and cried and held unto his leg for half the day until he finally begrudgingly gave me a job!”

“So . . .” the detective squinted her eyes “What do you do at his hotel?”

“Oh I work as a lounge singer” Teddie lifted his chest “Nothing big just you know living the dream”

Naoto gave him a once-over before turning to Chie and speaking in a low volume “Let me guess Yosuke got him drunk, locked him in a room with a karaoke machine and a couple of mannequins”

“Close” Chie winked “Actually a room full of cats”

“Your hotel is only good for those one-night . . . oh you’re here!” Yukiko’s attention went immediately to the person who just entered the room.

Teddie immediately stood up from his seat “SENSEEEIIIII!” he was about to run and give their leader an affectionate hug only to be pushed aside by Yosuke.

“How ya doing buddy!?” Yosuke wrapped an arm around his best bud “Gosh I haven’t seen you in ages. So you were busy trying to pin down a psycho-murder?”

“Well, you . . .”

“Hell no” Kanji stood up and judging from how awkwardly he did it meant he had a couple of beers “He’s probably cracking down some drug kingpin and sending a message to his underlings”

“Actually I was . . .”

“Now now” Rise pulled on Yu’s arm dragging him away from Yosuke “Why don’t you come here and take a seat, you sly fox!” she served him a large beer mug “You were probably looking at some corrupt idol company who were sexually abusing their employees making them slaves and messing up with their mental health in exchange for fame and fortune”

Everyone then started to give Rise weird looks.

“Uhh . . . Rise . . .” Yosuke voiced out his concerns.

At this the girl rolled her eyes “Oh come on guys” she waved her hand dismissively “I was just joking, my company doesn’t do that like gooosssh where are we the middle ages?”

There was then a long uncomfortable silence.

“So . . . uhh . . .” Chie turned to the man of the hour “Why were you late?”

“Well you see . . .” Yu tried to avoid eye-contact with everyone in the room “I . . . sorta . . . overslept . . .”

“Oh was it because you were busy with a case?” Teddie asked.

“Not . . . necessarily”

Naoto raised a brow “Then what exactly then?”

Yu shuddered slightly at the detective prince hard stare “It’s well . . . uhmm . . .”

“Oh spill it out” Teddie slapped Yu’s back “What did you get fired or something?”

Immediately Teddie was greeted by a sinister smile and grey eyes glaring at him trying to destroy his soul.

**Friday, 11:48pm**

After Teddie had recovered from whatever mental or emotional abuse Yu gave him the Investigation Team decided to continue their night of merriment in a nearby hotel bar which Rise had of course reserved earlier that week.

“I’m quite shocked that Yu got laid off,” Yukiko said adjusting her coat as it was quite chilly on the rooftop bar “Did something bad happen?”

“Whatever it is,” Rise said redoing her lipstick “This is the perfect opportunity for me to strike”

“That’s very selfish . . .” Yukiko’s mouth curved into a smile “And very opportunistic of you” she then proceeded to grab her compounder and re-do her makeup.

While the two were girls were busy trying to prep themselves up Chie on the other hand was squatting under a kousa dogwood tree picking up the fallen flowers.

“Mind if I join you?” Chie looked up to see Yu holding two beer cocktails in his hands.

“Sure join in on the party” she shrugged.

Taking a seat beside her “So . . . did you kick any bad guys in the butt lately?”

At this, the police officer snorted “Sadly my partner at the moment doesn’t like it when I do that”

“What?!” Yu looked at her surprised “But that’s your best asset! Kicking the shit outta people until they finally confess”

Chie started drawing figures on the ground with her finger “You know very well that that’s not how things work”

“True” Yu offered one beer cocktail “Here”

“Just put that on the floor” Chie then did a big sigh before finally raising her head “Sometimes I wonder if I made the right decision you know? Like sure I don’t see myself as an office worker type anytime soon but . . . is being a cop a better decision?”

Taking a sip of his drink “Don’t beat yourself up; we all know you were destined to be a cop. I mean . . . it’s either that or I dunno take up boxing?”

“Yeah, at least I’d get paid better” she rolled her eyes “So . . . what happened with you?”

Yu’s jaw went slack “You had to ask”

“Well someone’s gonna ask eventually” she stretched her arms before laying her back on the artificial grass.

The man took one last swing at his beer “I’ll answer eventually . . . but not now”

“Wow, you pissed them off that much?”

“It was more of the other way around”

Chie eyed the man he looked like he wanted to relax but his posture was saying otherwise she looked up to the stars “You’ll find your way eventually”

At this Yu chuckled “What was that thing you always used to say? Don’t think but feel?”

The meat lover also smiled and rose “I also said . . . Fiiiiiiiiiissssst” she took a deep breath raising her fist “OF FUUUUURY!!” she then playfully gave Yu a soft punch on the shoulder.

“AAaaahhhh!” Yu did a dramatic fall “I have tasted the fury of the fists!” he held his hand on his chest while another hand was reaching over to the sky “This . . . is the end . . .”

“What on earth are you two doing?”

Both Chie and Yu looked up to see Kanji giving them a confused but judgmental stare.

“Soo Kanji . . .” Chie tried to change the topic “How’s the mochi shop going?”

**Saturday, 1:01 am**

Teddie let out a big sigh “It’s a shame Nao-chan had to leave early; it would have been fun to see her drunk” As soon as the group had left the hotel bar Kanji had declared that he was going to bring Naoto home as alcohol, jet lag, stress and lack of sleep was not a very good combination for her.

“If Kanji ever hears that from you he will not take it lightly” Yukiko then drew closer to the bear and whispered to him in a low threatening tone “In fact neither would I”

The former bear shivered in fear, he had forgotten that after 5 shots Yukiko tended to have violent tendencies.

The remaining members of the group were now watching a show at some strange restaurant at Kabukicho. The restaurant was your normal tourist trap with a wacky theme that involved wild colors, sci-fi décor, and some dragons and dinosaurs somewhere in the mix pretty normal for Japanese standards.

But even they had to admit the show was kinda weird.

“Soo you guys having fuuuunnnnnnn????!!!” Rise yelled while she was riding what seemed to be a mechanical bull dressed as a panda and she was also dressed in a wizard robe with wings on her back.

Yosuke was seated at one of the tables (as usual Rise had rented out the entire place again) while sipping a drink he didn’t know “Well . . . nothing can go worse than this”

It was then that Yu came into the ring/stage dressed in nothing but a white oversized mawashi and came stomping unto the ring/stage.

Teddie’s eyes widened “SEEENNPAAAIIIII!!!” he squealed out loud like a school-girl before fainting.

“HEELLLL YEEAAHHHH” Yukiko screamed before taking out her wallet and started throwing bills at the stage.

Yosuke pinched the bridge of his nose “I spoke too soon”

“The pressure” an intoxicated Yu brushed his palms together “IS ON!!!” he then removed the loincloth on his waist exposing his body to the crowd.

Rise let out a delighted squeal.

Chie groaned “Of course something like this would happen”

Yosuke just let out a shrug “Well, what did you expect”

She sighed “That’s true” she then took a seat at the same booth “So, we’re just gonna sit around and make sure they don’t do anything that stupid?”

“As always” he took another sip of his drink “Why is it that we always end up becoming the responsible ones in the group?”

“Now that you mention it” Chie rested his chin on her palm “Why do we?”

“You know what” he downed his drink in one go and stood up raising his fist “To hell with it I’m gonna go hard as well!” and with that, the Junes manager jumped onto the stage grabbed the discarded mawashi on the floor and aimed it for Teddie much to the creature’s displeasure.

The police officer could only just sit and watch

**Saturday, 3:36 am**

When the group calmed down after witnessing Yu’s “show” they decided to go to a nearby convenience store to sober up a bit. Meaning Yosuke had to drag Yu and Teddie and Chie had to drag Rise and Yukiko.

“Woooooowwwwww look at that moooon!” Yukiko was pressing her palms and face against the window of the store “It’s soo full”

Yu was casually sipping a water bottle “Yes there is nothing more romantic than staring at the full curvature of our single satellite. To think that such a creature is alone in the night sky looking over at us. To us, it may seem like a tiny dot in the sky but to them, we are the tiny dot”

Teddie sniffled “Such beautiful words senpai, such wonderful poetry,” he said wiping his tears.

“Wow seenpai” Rise was seated next to Yu and stroking his chin “I didn’t realize you were such a romantic”

Chie looked at the sky “It’s not even a full moon heck the moon is hardly there it’s a new moon tonight”

Yosuke let out a deep sigh and looked to the heavens (or in this case the slightly dusty ceiling of the convenience store) “Why is it when we do stuff like this I’m the one who never drunk”

At this the pop idol clicked her tongue “Tsk, oh come on!” she drunkenly stood up and pointed her water bottle at him “You used to be so much fun back then, heck I remembered when you and senpai used to wrestle naked!”

“Oh yeess” Teddie had a gleeful look remembering that time “It was such a wonderful time, our bonds were never stronger”

Yosuke on the other hand was beet red “Tha . . . That was one time in college!”

“Yeah” Rise crossed her arms and turned her back on him “Then you suddenly had to have a girlfrieeeeeennnndddd”

“Don’t bring Konomi into this argument!” the Magician arcana user pointed a finger “Also you had a loootttaaa of boyfriends back then as well”

“Yeah but I still make time for us to hang out and have fun!” Rise stomped her foot “At least I don’t talk about my giiirrrrllllfrrriiiiieeennndd and how frickin great she is every two minutes!”

“Okay that’s enough you two” Chie said getting in between her two friends. She couldn’t help but be thankful that no one was at the store at the moment but the cashier person seemed to be looking at Rise a little too long and if word got out that the famous idol was having drunken fights in a convenience store that would lead to trouble. “Why don’t we take this outside and cool our heads off and call it a night”

At this Rise seemed insulted “Call it a night? Hell no! The party is just getting started!”

“Yukiko passed out” Yu pointed and indeed when everyone turned to look at the inn owner they saw that she was out cold and drooling on one of the store tables.

**4:00 am. Saturday**

“You know you guys didn’t have to come along,” Chie said as she opened the door to her apartment.

“Well, it's best if we stick together!” Teddie spun around “Cause we’re beary close!”

Yosuke yawned “We’re on the 27th floor don’t make me throw you out”

Teddie gasped “Don’t you even dare!”

Yu who was carrying Yukiko on his back asked as soon as they entered the apartment “Do you have coffee? I think we could all use some”

“Yeah, great idea” Yosuke stretched as he collapsed on the couch “Woah it’s four already? No wonder I’m exhausted”

“It was sensei who carried her all the way” Teddie looked around the apartment “Don’t you have a TV?” he asked.

Chie was preparing coffee for everyone in the kitchen which was in the same room as the living room “It broke so I had it repaired this morning”

“Boy Chie you really should clean your room,” Teddie said holding a pair of pink bunny pajamas he found on the floor.

The police officer slammed the cabinet door “PUT THAT THING DOWN RIGHT NOW!”

“Give me that,” Yu said grabbing the article of clothing from the former bear.

The officer’s face got red “Umm thanks . . . umm would you mind giving that back”

“Your house is an absolute mess” the grey-haired leader had a serious expression on his face “I mean your bedroom looks like a burglar ransacked the place”

“Look I didn’t expect any visitors . . .”

“And look at what you keep eating” Yu opened the fridge “You have nothing here except ice cream” he then opened one of the cabinets “But over here you’ve got tons of instant noodles, Chie didn’t the academy teach you about proper dieting?”

“DO YOU GUYS WANT ME TO KICK YOU OUT!?”

Out of nowhere, Rise came inside holding packs of beer “Now let’s keep the party going!” she then noticed the strange looks she was getting “What? I apologized to the cashier person by giving him an autograph and he gave me lots of free beer” 

**4:32 am. Saturday**

“Am thenken of marryeng er” Yosuke said after two cans of Yesibu “Like . . . wats staphing meh? Riieee?”

Rise raised her can “Ya shud go for it” she gave a thumbs up with her other hand “Ah men, we gurls just haaaattteeee it wen we haveta wait for like aaaaaaggggeeesss for da guy ta propose. Ah men like suar wen ya stil like dahteng or stuff like dat its fiiinee if da girl makes da firzt mauve but . . . . but . . .”

Yosuke was nodding slowly “Yeaahh? Yaaah?”

“Ah know we liv n da like ‘madern ageh’ n whoomeen can like prapossee todah bopren but itzzz waaaaaaaayyy mar ramantik if da guy doz it” she pointed her finger at Yosuke poking his forehead in the process “Sa dun be a puking cahward n juz doh it!”

At this Yosuke awkwardly stood up and raised his arms “YEAAHHH IMMA DOOO ITTT!”

“Dats dah spiiirit”

While Rise and Yosuke continued their heart-to-heart conversation Yu came out from the bathroom and saw Chie drinking coffee by the kitchen his eyes went to Rise and Yosuke on the living room floor then back to the officer “Where’s Teddie?”

“Over there” Chie pointed at the veranda.

Yu went past the two drunks who were now hugging it out and opened the sliding veranda door and see Teddie wearing nothing but his pants passed out in one of the deck chairs. He then closed the veranda door and went back to Chie in the kitchen “Hey, wanna go for a walk?”

**4:41 am. Saturday**

The sky was colored in a light grey, the streets were empty and the atmosphere was cold. The sun could rise at any moment from now and they could see two or so people already jogging.

“Man that brings back memories of the academy,” Chie said with her hands shoved in the pockets of her jacket “I used to wake up as early as now and we’d be taking laps around the campus and pushups among other things before we took our morning showers”

At this Yu chuckled “Wow, you getting up early?”

“I know, I overslept a lot during the first couple of days” she rubbed her arm “And I was punished every single time, they usually made me run extra laps or be the last one to use the shower which sucked because usually by then there wasn’t any shampoo or soap left”

“That’s rough”

She nodded “Yeah, by the way how’s Nanako? She should be starting high school by now”

Yu had a wistful smile “Yep, kids grow up so fast you know? I remember back when she was just a little kid and she had the biggest smile on her face whenever we got her anything from Junes”

“Yeah I remember that too” they stopped over by some park “Do you visit her often?”

His smile slowly dropped “I haven’t for the past year, things at the firm got out of hand”

This made Chie stop “I’m just taking a wild guess here but . . .”

Yu also stopped walking and turned his head to look at her with his hands on the pockets of his long black coat “What?”

“You quit the firm didn’t you” Chie looked away her hands behind her back “You didn’t get fired”

He didn’t say a word he just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m right aren’t I?”

Sighing and leaning against one of the railings “I shouldn’t expect anything less from a detective” he looked up at the sky that was now slowly turning orange.

Chie went over to Yu and sat on the railing next to him “You said you were gonna tell me about it eventually”

“There’s really not much to say” he let out a breath that made steam come out of his mouth “I got a client who I knew was guilty, did a good job defending him and now I feel shitty for letting a criminal out loose”

“You were just doing your job” Chie looked at the grassy ground and dangled her feet “I mean it’s a shitty job but still . . . someone has to do it”

The former Investigation Team leader turned to his former teammate “You can say the same thing about your job”

At this Chie cringed “Oh please, we deal with crappy office politics too”

“I’m pretty sure every workplace has office politics” he let out a sigh “The difference with ours is that that office politics just happens to be actual politics”

“It’s just . . . there are days you know” she looked up at the sky “Like does the law even mean anything anymore? Is what we do even worth doing? Am I just making things worst by not saying anything?”

“I guess the only thing we could do is . . .” he shrugged “Our best”

At this, she snorted “Huh, easy for you to say” she gave him a light punch “So what you gonna do now? Gonna try to be a prosecutor now?”

“Maybe eat breakfast first”

“Don’t change the topic” as soon as she said that a loud grumble came.

This made him smirk “Your stomach seems to agree with me”

“Shut up!” she hopped off the railing trying to hide her blush “You better treat me to a beef bowl!”

“For what?”

“Everything!” she yelled before walking away in a pout.

**5:06 am. Saturday**

“They’re gonna wonder where we are now,” Chie said looking at the chef cooking their meal. They managed to find a food stall that was just opening and decided to have breakfast there.

Yu was texting someone on his phone “They’re most likely passed out by now, I mean worst case scenario you come home to a trashed apartment. Not like it doesn’t already look like a crime scene”

At this Chie glared “Look I don’t spend a lot of time in my apartment. I’m usually out on stake-outs or sleeping at the station”

“I could clean it for you if you want” he put down his phone “I mean I currently have nothing on my plate”

“I don’t think that’d be a good idea”

“Come on” he nudged her “If you come home I’ll even cook you a nice dinner”

“What are you my mom?” she shook her head “And while the thought of you cleaning my apartment is tempting I’m not letting you near my underwear”

The grey-haired man rubbed his chin in contemplation “Hmm, if I can’t get a hold of those then your shorts are a free pass?”

Once again, the officer found herself blushing red “Shut up, you perv!” she said smacking his back.

“Here you go two bowls,” the cook said dumping their orders in front of them and immediately the two were taken aback by the aroma of the meal.

“Alright!” Chie took one last whiff of the meat before grabbing her chopsticks and stuffing the food into her mouth.

Yu watched in awe as the woman devour her breakfast it was as though her mouth turned into some sort of vacuum and it was set on the highest level. As soon as the bowl was empty the woman immediately raised her hand and asked for a second order.

“Some things never change,” Yu said before he went on to devour his meal because knowing Chie she would probably gobble up his order if he wasn’t being too careful.

It was after Chie’s third bowl that her phone started to ring “ooff loof” the woman still had meat in her mouth as she took out her phone when she saw who was calling her eyes went wide and she immediately grabbed for a cup of water and gulped it down her throat before answering her phone “Yes? Satonaka speaking . . . uhh just having breakfast sir . . . what? Shinjuku? Alright, I’ll be on my way”

This made Yu raise a brow “You got a case?”

“Yeah” Chie sighed taking out her wallet “There seems to be a murder in Shinjuku”

Yu tapped her hand “No, I’m paying remember” he smiled.

Chie smiled back “Oh right . . .” then her eyes widened “Oh no what do I do about . . .”

“Give me your keys,” he said opening his palm.

“But . . .”

“I’ll deal with them”

“Are you sure . . .”

“You have a case to go so go!”

Rolling her eyes “Back to ordering me around I see” she said dumping her keys into his palm “You better not be doing anything weird with my stuff”

“I won’t answer for missing underwear”

“Yu!”

**9:36 pm. Saturday**

As soon as she got back to her apartment Chie wanted to just collapse. She didn’t sleep much last night and things were always exhausting when you’re in the beginning stages of an investigation. The officer was so tired that as soon as she opened the door she just collapsed on the floor and decided to just lay there.

“You know it’s more comfortable if you go to a bed”

Almost immediately Chie jolted awake, sitting up, and pulled out her gun she immediately dropped the gun when what she saw was her former Investigation Team leader wearing one of the pink aprons her mom sent her but she never used it.

“Wha . . . what the hell?!” Chie screamed out in confusion.

Yu who for some reason was not scared at the fact that she was pointing a weapon at him and seemed more insulted than scared “You could have at least said you’re home”

“What . . . how did you” she turned to the door then back to him then remembered she gave him his keys “Oh yeaaaah”

“Okay you seriously need some sleep” he offered his hand “Now put the gun away and get in the bath”

Almost immediately her face went red “The bath?!?”

“Yeah, crime scenes are messy” Yu raised a brow “Also I know very well you guys love dumpster diving for evidence”

Sighing she just took his hand and got up “Like you don’t do that yourself”

“Come on young lady” Yu pushed her towards her bathroom “I just finished cleaning this house and I’m not gonna have you taint my hard work that quickly”

“What do you . . .” Chie paused when she noticed that her living room was now sparkling clean, no clothes on the floor, no empty beer bottles, and the cobwebs that she never bothered touching were now gone “Where are the . . .”

“Sent them home after lunch,” Yu said after shoving Chie into the bathroom and closing the door “Also Yukiko gave a couple of bath bombs as thanks for making you sleep on her bed”

Chie then took a moment to take in what was going on “Why didn’t you just leave then?” she asked but he seemed to be out of earshot. She then took off her clothes and realized that Yu had already filled the tub for her “What the hell, how did he know what time I was getting home . . .” she then slapped her forehead “Of course Akihiko-senpai must have told him”

After having a relaxing bath Chie stepped out of her bedroom wearing orange striped pajama shorts and a large black nightshirt that had a design of a giraffe doing karate. She was busy drying her hair with a towel when she sniffed something very familiar . . .

“IS THAT STEAK!?” the police officer dashed from her bedroom right to the bar separating her living room from the kitchen in there she saw the bowl of lemongrass beef with avocado.

The man smirked “You look cute”

Immediately she glared at him “Did you look through my underwear?”

“Geez, you know I wouldn’t stoop that low,” he said giving her a pair of chopsticks “I rather have them worn thank you very much”

“I could poke your eyes if I wanted to,” the officer said before taking a bite out of the beef “Hmmmm . . . man this sooooooo goooooodd”

“You still gonna poke my eyes?”

Putting more meat slices into her mouth “Maybe later” she grumbled.

Yu let out a hearty laugh before digging into his meal.

**10:06 pm. Saturday**

“Don’t you live in some fancy apartment in Ginza or something?” Chie said as she sipped the Manhattan Yu made for her.

The said person was doing the dishes “I do have an apartment in Ginza, but it’s not as fancy as you think”

“Sure it isn’t” Chie rested her head on the backrest of the couch while holding the cocktail glass in one hand “Whatever it is it’s probably better than mine”

“I like your apartment” he wiped his hands with a washcloth “Sure it was kinda a dump awhile back..."

“HEY!”

“But after a little spring cleaning,” he shrugged “It’s actually kinda cozy really”

“You think so?” Chie sunk further into her couch while trying not to spill her drink “Usually I don’t find my home cozy at all if I’m being honest”

Yu took off the apron and took a seat next to her on the sofa “And why is that?”

She eyed him from her laying position “I dunno” she took another sip of her drink “I just never really gave thought into those sort of things”

“Well I do” he took the glass from her hand and finished her drink in one shot.

The girl immediately sat up “Hey! I was gonna finish that!”

Putting the glass on the table he turned to her “Aren’t you going to sleep?”

“Aren’t you going home?” she countered.

He shook his head and made a little smile “I don’t know”

At this Chie raised her brow “What do you mean?” she asked as she moved closer to him.

“Well it’s just that . . .” his smile faded “I don’t think I want to be alone right now”

This surprised her, she always remembered Yu as their strong and dependable leader. Whenever they talk he always had an air of knowing what to do and doing everything in his power to do it. This was the first time she had seen him so unsure and . . . lonely.

“I’m sorry” he stood up from the couch “You had a long day and I already over stayed my welcome” he was about to turn to leave when he felt her touch his wrist.

He looked down on her to see her large brown eyes staring right at him. Back then when they were in high-school he admits he never really considered Chie as ‘beauty-pageant pretty’ it just didn’t seem right for her to wear make-up and dress up like Rise and Yukiko, but that didn’t mean she had no appeal. There was just something about her face. How wide her eyes would get whenever she saw a bug, how she would twitch her nose whenever she was in deep thought, or the ways she smiles at him after they finish training.

Right now though there was something different. She was a far cry from the martial arts fanatic who would kick his ass by the riverside. She was now a grown woman and he could tell from how her hips have grown and her shapely legs. And the way her face was now flushed from the alcohol and her small lips were slightly parted were distracting him so much he didn’t realize he was talking to her.

“Did you hear what I just say?!” she tugged his arm to get his attention.

He jumped in shock and he could feel his throat turn dry “Umm . . . I didn’t catch that”

The woman sighed she turned away but she still held his wrist “I said I didn’t mind if you stayed another night”

The man gulped “Are you sure about that?”

She was still looking away and she muttered something in a soft voice that he couldn’t hear.

“What?” he bent down and this time it was him who was pulling her “Chie look at me”

At this she finally faced him and he could see how red cheeks were “I said you’re not the only one who doesn’t want to be alone”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize in advance for the quality haha.

**Saturday, 10:10 pm**

She would be lying if she said she never thought about kissing him. While it wasn’t as obvious as Rise or Yukiko Chie would admit that she found Yu attractive, unlike her other friends though she knew that she had zero chances compared to them. They were gorgeous girls, and she was just the tomboy best friend who was more of a bro than a potential girlfriend.

So the fact that they were making out on her couch (that she got from an old lady downstairs) was more than a welcome surprise.

She could feel her body warming up, she didn’t know if it was the alcohol or the humidity in her room or Yu’s hot breath surging into her body. She wanted to move closer to him, she wanted to cling unto him for dear life and leave no space between them.

When he pulled away so they could catch their breath she looked up to see his face. He was panting heavily while his grey eyes were staring at her intensely. Her own face was flushed and her lips were swollen from kissing and her mouth was slightly open.

Before she could say anything, he attacked her mouth once again and she let out a yelp in surprise. She could feel his tongue tasting every inch of her mouth as though it were some tasty treat he couldn’t get enough of. She could feel his hands around her body, he then pulled out again and unbuttoned his shirt before pulling hers out. 

She was now laying on the couch with her chest exposed and a shirtless Yu sitting up between her legs. She immediately covered her chest and looked away realizing that while this wasn’t the first time she had done this it was embarrassing doing it with a person she knew since high school.

He noticed this and let out a smirk “We could stop if you want” he then went down and whispered to her ear “But I know you don’t want that”

Trying to maintain some of her pride she frowned “Listen here I could . . . ki-” before she could finish her sentence she could feel him giving her butterfly kisses down her stomach. She let out another gasp when she felt his cool tongue around her belly button.

“WHY ARE YOU LICKING THAT PART!?” she yelped in embarrassment.

Looking at her mischievously as he gave one last lick “You’re fresh from the shower so I know you’re clean”

Her face was beet red at this point “That’s not the point you idiot!”

“Would you like me to go higher then?” he said pinning her arms above her so he could take a good look at her chest.

“Sorry to disappoint you” she muttered still not looking.

Her chest size was perfectly proportionate to her body, they weren’t giant knockers but they seemed perfectly right for Chie. Her tiny nipples were pink and erect ready for nibbling and Yu couldn’t help but oblige “What’s there to be disappointed by they’re perfect”

“Huh what you . . . eeeep!” she was once again surprised when he started licking and nibbling her nipple. As he continued playing with her boobs and nipples. She could see a tent forming in Yu’s sweatpants, seeing this as her chance for payback she used her foot and used it to stroke his erection.

As soon as he felt her foot he stopped in surprise, she then stroked him going up and down using her toes like fingers. Using her big toe and index toe to pinch and tease the tip with the rest of her toes massaged his shaft she could feel him bucking his hips.

“Damn . . . where did you learn this?” Yu grunted. 

“There was this Nepalese foot technique seminar last year” Chie smirked at seeing the face he was making “It was mostly a joke but at least I could find some use to it” she then used her toes to pull down the elastic of his pants exposing his hard member to the air.

Looking at her with a dark gaze “What other techniques do you know?”

“Who would have thought my reward for resigning would be this” Yu smirked as he was seated on the couch with Chie kneeling on the floor facing his hard erection.

Chie stared at the thing as though it were some strange creature. This wasn’t the first time she had seen one, she’s done this before but she had never seen something that was so . . . girthy?

While most men would be thrilled to see a woman stare at their package Yu on the other hand was now starting to feel self-conscious. He had been with women before, at first, they would be curious and enjoy the challenge but they usually bit off more than they could chew. It usually ends up with an awkward and painful evening with both being uncomfortable. As a result, Yu had taken a break from dating and focused mostly on work which was one of the factors that led to his burnout.

“Are you okay?”

Yu woke up from his thoughts and saw Chie looking at him with curiosity and concern.

“It’s nothing” he waved his hand dismissively before turning away “Are you sure you want to do this?”

This made the officer raise a brow “Are you sure you want me to back out now?” her hand then gripped on his length which made the man groan.

“It’s not that” he winced “I was more . . . concerned about you”

“Me?” she pointed at herself “What do you ohh . . .” she nodded in understanding.

“Yeah”

A shade of pink formed on Chie’s cheeks “I mean yeah it’s . . . thicker than normal but . . .” she cocked her head looking at what was in front of her “It’s not impossible”

“Tha . . .” before he could say anything Chie started to massage his member with her hand.

“You should stop talking” she gave him a smirk before she took a lick of his shaft like it was a tasty popsicle stick “I’m a grown woman I know what I’m doing”

Once she was sure he wouldn’t interrupt her Chie proceeded to play with him. She started licking him starting from his balls going up to his shaft and to his tip. While massaging his member she then took one of his balls and sucked them before popping it out of her mouth. She made sure to lick every nook and cranny ensuring that he was wet. As she was doing this, she could hear him groaning and mumbling under his breath.

She then started to play with the tip circling her tongue around and kissing it before she spat on it. While her left hand was massaging the balls and her right hand was massaging his shaft, with her eyes looking right at him she slowly inserted him into her mouth.

Yu had seen her gobble up a lot of things. Roast beef, chicken legs, and other large portions of meat. He could remember her just scooping all the meat of her mouth in one slurp it was a sight to behold. But it was not as good as the sight of her taking his dick in her mouth.

“Oh fuck” he was dumbstruck at how easily she took him into her mouth. It felt like a suction taking him in he couldn’t help but throw his head back at the feeling. He could feel her slippery tongue going around the shaft and tip before she gently pulled out again.

With her eyes still focused on him she started to bob her head. It went from a slow pace to a must faster one and Yu grit her teeth at the sensations he was feeling from her mouth to her tongue and her hands it was almost too much yet he still wanted more. He then grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her out.

She was now seated on the floor with her back against the coffee table “Did I . . .” before she could finish her sentence he stood up, grabbed the sides of her face, and slammed his cock right into her mouth.

“I’ve wanted to do this for a while now,” he said before he started rocking his hips continuously smashing his member into her mouth. Tears were streaming down from her face and for a moment he was worried he was hurting her until he noticed that she was using her free hand to touch herself.

“You’ve a bit of a perv aren’t you?” he smirked before continuously fucking her mouth. He could feel that he was getting close so with a few more hard thrusts he pulled out of her mouth and sprayed all his hot cum into her face.

It took a few moments before Yu finally got to his senses and immediately bowed down on the floor “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I went too far. You could chop my head or kick my balls or whatever you deem of as a worthy punishment for my sins”

Chie blinked her eyes. It was just a ridiculous scene of Yu butt-naked bowing at her while her face was covered with his semen.

“Umm . . .” she raised her palms “I mean yeah I was kinda surprised at how rough you went”

“Again I’m sorry”

She then touched her face and saw the semen in her hand “Gosh, you must be really pent up look at how thick this is”

“I’ll be willing to give you my apartment” he continued apologizing “My kitchen includes a wide double door fridge”

“Geez stop apologizing it’s embarrassing” she then took one last look at her hand “I wonder . . .”

He lifted his head from the floor “What are . . . oh shit”

She started to lick her fingers making sure to make a popping noise every time she sucked on a finger it kinda looked like a cat cleaning herself.

Yu couldn’t help but just watch in awe not sure what to say.

When she noticed his gaze on her she put down her hand “You know . . .” she looked away “I was kinda surprised at how . . . rough you went earlier”

He went back to bowing his head “I’m really sorry, I’ll make you a dozen of meat buns after this”

“I’ll be counting on that” she snorted before lowering her gaze and biting her lip as though unsure of what to say “Say . . . you still . . . up?”

He lifted his head “Are you asking me if I’m still hard”

“Geez now that you say it out loud I sound like a pervert”

“I mean you were the one sucking my balls earlier”

“Oh shut up!” she looked away from him but she spread her legs “Do you want to or not?”

With a glimmer in his eyes in one swift move, Yu had pinned down his former teammate into the coffee table. With her back against the table, her hands pinned down and a very hard object between her legs Chie knew there was no going back at this point.

Or at least . . .

“Hold on a moment” Yu around the living room “Have you seen my pants?”

The color drained from the kung-fu specialist’s face “You’re joking right?”

At this Yu raised a brow “You wanna bear my baby?”

The color then returned to her face “That’s not what I meant!”

“Oh my Chie” Yu pressed a palm on his lips “I didn’t know you were that kind of woman”

“Oh for crying out loud” she pushed him off her then marched into her bedroom.

Yu couldn’t help but watch her retreating figure as he sat on the floor, her legs were definitely her best asset he mused seeing as how toned they were his eyes then went up to her shapely thighs and up to her bum which was still covered by her pajama pants.

After tossing a few objects in her room Chie came out stomping again towards him and threw a packet at him.

The man winced at her sudden attack before picking up the packet and checking the label “Huh, you have my size”

“The kitchen is just there” Chie pointed with a hand on her hip “Remember that”

“Assertive even in the bedroom,” he said as ripped out the packet “Hold on a moment”

“Let me do it” she groaned as he took the packet then straddled on him as she put the condom on him “You really sure you wanna do this?”

“Chie . . .”

“I mean . . .” she was cut off when he grabbed her head and kissed her. It was a slower and gentler kiss compared to earlier. It was as though this was the last time he was going to kiss her so he was savoring every moment. He could feel his free hand wrapping around her waist pulling her close. She could feel his chest pressed up against hers, the feeling of skin on skin contact, she could hear her own moaning and she started the grind her hips when she felt something prodding her entrance which made him groan.

Pulling out from their kiss, he looked at her with hazy eyes and it was there she knew.

Standing up and turning around she took off her shorts. While she wasn’t exactly blessed in the chest area she knew where her best assets were. At first, she was embarrassed about how big her bottom was being overtly conscious about it but as she grew, she learned to embrace it. And judging from how intense Yu was looking at her she could tell that he was definitely an ass man.

“Like what you see?” she smirked.

Without saying anything he immediately grabbed her cheeks and pressed them into his face. She could feel his nose sniffing and prodding her butt while the heat of his breath was sending tingles into her core.

“Fuck I always wanted to do this” as he continued sniffing her and massaging her cheeks before spreading them “Oh my looks like you’re also enjoying this”

“You’re a pervert you know . . .. AH!” she gasped as she felt him lick her folds. She could feel his tongue lapping and sucking as though he were a man who got out of the desert quenching his thirst. She couldn’t hold her moans at this point as he continued to devour her, it took only a few more moments when she felt something burning up inside her and her legs starting to get weak.

“I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” she chanted and in response, he licked and sucked with more vigor before she eventually released letting out a mewl before her legs gave in and she dropped to the floor.

Now feeling harder than ever with the sight of Chie on the floor with her still leaking ass up in the air he cracked his knuckles “Let’s get down to business”

This worried the policewoman slightly “Wait I just . . . oWHfffffff” she let out a gasp as she felt him enter her. Due to her just releasing it was easier for him to slide in but there was still an adjustment as her pussy tried to accommodate his girthier size.

“Are you okay?” he asked as he grit his teeth, he was only halfway through but he could feel her walls wrapping around him it took a lot out of him to not just push it in in one go.

Biting her lip, the girl just gave him a nod to continue. By the time he had put in everything he was so deep, she was now gripping onto the carpet for dear life.

“I’m gonna start moving,” he said as he gently pulled out from her.

As soon as he was gone she let out a long sigh, while it was definitely something larger than normal she knew she could survive this, maybe not walk but certainly survive.

Grunting and gritting really hard on his teeth “I can’t . . .”

Chie turned to him in confusion “What?”

“I don’t know if I could hold back” he had tightened his grip on her.

By now Chie was sure her face was as red as a tomato “Umm . . .” she looked down on the floor “You know it’s fine right?”

Giving her a concerned look “Are you sure? You know what happened earlier”

“You didn’t hold back earlier and I got out fine” looking up at him with a mischievous look “So go ahead and do my pussy good”

If he had his glasses on, he would have pushed them back with his finger but the mood change was still there “YES MA’AM” in an instant he slammed his rod into her making her gasp and yelp. He then shifted from his barely moving pace to now running like a piston engine just slamming into her consistently.

At this point Chie’s head was growing hazy she was certainly surprised by the sudden change of pace even though she told him to but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. It was already a lot to take him in but damn she had never felt so . . . full and . . . filled. Once he was out, she wanted more and once he was in she felt like she was going over the edge it was such a conflict of sensations that she was surprised she could still form sentences.

So, she was surprised when he suddenly stopped.

“What?!” she looked at him only for him to wrap his arms around her stomach and lift her up “What the heck? What are you doing?”

“Was getting tired standing up” he said carrying her to the bedroom. He then plopped her down the bed and pinned his body against hers “Also I wanted to see your face”

She immediately blushed “Geez”

“You’re beautiful,” he said touching her chin “You know that right”

“Do you say that to all the women you pound in the bum?” she grinned.

He did a pout “I was trying to be romantic”

She giggled “I know” she then wrapped her arms around his neck “I’m sorry it’s just there’s still a part of me that doesn’t believe that this is happening”

He loomed closer “Do you want me to do you harder in the bum?”

“NO!” she protested “I still have work tomorrow!”

“Hmm? Why not stay in?” he said rubbing his hands around her thighs “Take a day off”

She drew her lower lip between her teeth “You know that that’s close to impossible”

“Let me talk to your chief” his eyes glinted with mischief “I’m quite good in convincing people”

“Like how you persuaded me to do this?”

He pressed his forehead against hers and whispered in a very low tone “I’m pretty sure it was the other way around” he said before taking her mouth once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for the delay of this, the holidays happened and I have sacrificed my room for relatives so I sleep in the living room and it's really hard to write sexy times when Cocomelon and Moana are playing non-stop. Anyway happy 2021 people!


End file.
